Tenohiraken Tometoki
Tenohiraken Tometoki (剣掌 時止) called Teno by her colleagues, and also known by the villain name Tempora (天ぷら), is a co-founder of The Council. Introduction Teno and her allies in The Council have a singular goal to learn everything they can about Quirks and their users, even if that means sacrificing civilians for the good of science and progression. Teno is a gifted inventor and an U.A Department of Support dropout originally in class 1-F. Instead of wanting to become a Hero with her Quirk; Time-Smithing (which her family encouraged her to do), she wanted to change the world through her own mind and inventions. However, after failing numerous times and even becoming the running joke in her own school, she left and eventually created The Council with Gendō Maboroshimi and Shibōayatsuri Ningyō. Appearance Teno is a short girl with light skin and a very feminine build. She has dark lines underneath her completely black eyes, which she covers with her long white hair. She also has a light-blue gradient reaching the ends of it. When in civilian clothing, Teno wears a lime green dress that reaches her knees. It also has white trimmings around her sleeves, neckline and waist, with two white buttons at the collar. If her hair isn't covering her face, she wears a pair of white sunglasses over her eyes. Teno's villain costume has a more practical use than her colleague's -- with her long hair tied back into a ponytail. She wears a long, brown leather coat with a pair of black shorts underneath. She also wears black leather gloves and has long knee-high boots. Instead of her glasses, she wears a pair of brown welding goggles over her eyes. However, she's comfortable around The Council and will sometimes wear them around her neck or head. Around her waist is a tool belt full of different gadgets and machines -- all of them run off temporal energy (her Quirk). Personality Though Teno's beliefs about creating the "Perfect Quirk" aren't as strong as the other founders of the Council, she does hold the mindset that Quirks (and more specifically Quirk users) should be, and can be used better. This motivation proved to be enough to side with Gendō and Shiboa's goal to create The Council. Teno's Quirk and inventions are used in tandem with Shibōa's Quirk; Death Marionette, in order to manipulate Ichō Minami into conducting their experiments. Teno has a very earnest, intelligent, sophisticated, and disciplined personality. She tends to take everything very seriously, and be very gullible. Though her attitude is often seen as strict and straight forward, she responds very positively to any sort of kindness, and by extension cares very deeply about the people closest to her. Teno is solely responsible for engineering the mechanics and devices used by the Council. She and Shibōa also managed to create a drug called Hyper-Hyoscine that helps their last member; Gendō control his Quirk. Abilities Overall Abilities: Outside of her intellect, Teno mostly uses her inventions and gadgets to support Gendō and Shibōa rather than fighting herself. She does also possess high-level combative abilities due to her father teaching her when she was young. Expert Inventor: Teno is brilliant and innovative, creating many different pieces of equipment on her own that can help her in many situations. She relies mostly on her inventions to complete tasks. Her most notable being her Time Flies; small robotic beetles that use her Quirk to temporarily freeze people in time. Trained Swordsman: When Teno had received her Quirk, Teno's father had discovered that the Quirk she had allowed her to enhance weaponry. And so being trained in swordsmanship himself, he made Teno train with various swords and staffs. And after many years, she has become a highly skilled swordsman and can be very lethal in close quarters combat. Quirk Time-Smithing (タイムスミス): Teno's Quirk grants her the ability to infuse objects with temporal energy after touching them and concentrating, large targets take more time to infuse than smaller ones. This restricts her from using it offensively, as using her Quirk on an opponent would take several minutes of uninterrupted contact. But after she successfully does so, the object will glow light blue. She is able to produce different effects based on how much energy she transfers. She is able to steal and give temporal energy; withering targets to dust or lengthening their lifespan, or she can stop time and trap things inside of it, essentially freezing them in place. But due to the nature of Teno's Quirk, it is constantly eating away at her own lifespan, and so she ages much faster than the average person. She requires constant temporal energy not just to use her Quirk, but to survive more than several weeks. Though she is able to siphon 5-10 years off regular objects, which would typically give her just another week or two, she uses failed test subjects to get 60+ years; the most efficient 'battery'. Her goal is to create a machine that is able to generate temporal energy, preventing the need to kill to survive. Equipment 'Time Flies '(タイムフライ): A creation of Teno's, these insect-like machines are able to hold a large amount of temporal energy to achieve different effects. While they are unable to steal and give energy, they are able to swarm against targets to either freeze them in time or stop time around them. They're primarily made for support or defensive use. 'Desynchronizer '(デシンクロナイザー): A creation of Teno's, the Desynchronizer is a one-handed sword resembling a clock hand. Being trained in swordsmanship, this is her primary weapon. With a gauge on the side to regulate output, Teno is able to use the Desynchronizer to conduct her Quirk's abilities through it (so long as she's continuously holding it). 'Time Keeper '(タイムキーパー): A creation of Teno's, the Time Keeper is not an offensive device. Rather, it tracks the amount of temporal energy Teno has, and is using at any given time. Once the counter reaches zero, Teno will die.Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Villains Category:The Council Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:Antagonists